Promise
by shadowwolf0379
Summary: Slade's back and this time he's planning something big, it looks like he's after Robin to be his apprentice again. So then why is he stalking another teen as well? Read and Review WARNING first fanfic hehe Review please :D
1. Can't stop the Rain

Promise

Rain was pounding hard against the windows of Titans Tower, creating a bored atmosphere within the tower. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were moping around on the couch, Raven was meditating near the windows. Allowing the gentle sound of water hitting glass to relax her.

" Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos" she chanted her mantra slowly over and over, lost in a deep slumber.

" IM BORED"

Raven jumped from fright and crash landed on the floor face first

" I too am lost in the boredom zone" Starfire agreed facing Beast Boy.

Raven picked herself up from the floor slowly teeth clenched, an angry vein showing on her forehead.

" Uh oh now you did it BB"

" What, what did I do?!" Beast Boy asked confused

" You made me loose my concentration!" Raven growled, she levitated over to Beast Boy who was cowering behind Robin in kitten form.

Raven readied herself to grab his throat and not let go until there wasn't an ounce of annoying life left. Suddenly the tower alarm rang off loudly, causing the group to forget their fight and look up. Robin rushed over to the main computer and quickly read something that had popped up on the screen.

"Titans trouble, Slade's robots have been spotted downtown" Robin spun round facing each of them in turn.

" Dude I thought that guy was dead I mean…come on he fell into a pit of lava!" Beast Boy stammered.

" Well he is alive and kicking so it seems" Starfire quoted.

" Well whatever he's planning this time, it's out job as the Teen Titan's to put a stop to him" Cyborg addressed the team voice full of determination.

Robin clenched his fists in frustration, biting into his lip angrily.

" Titans Go!" Robin gave the order and the team who's veins were pumped with adrenalin ready to fight Slade. Running toward the door they flew out of Titans Tower ready for the final showdown.

A girl walked calmly along a noisy part of Jump city, while around her the rain poured down as though heaven itself was weeping. However she showed no indication that the rain bothered her in the least. The only sign marking her presence in the city was the soles of her sneakers gently splashing through puddles that had formed on the sidewalk. Her hair and clothes were thoroughly soaked through and this gave her a slight chill causing her top shake slightly because of her cooler body temperature.

This girl in question had naturally curvy legs, which were a bit on the short side, the rest of her body was naturally slim. Her drenched loose flowing caramel coloured hair whipped her cheeks as it blew in the wind, her eyes were a striking emerald in colour. She wore loose fitting slightly worn black jeans with a black and silver belt sparkling with rain on her hips. On her upper layer she wore a gray and black striped hooded jumper, which clung to her skin uncomfortably due to the rain.

On her feet were a pair of simple black sneakers. A white and black backpack was slung loosely over her left shoulder and she was using her right hand to steady it as she walked along. A sudden noise perked up her interest, it sounded like footsteps behind her, she spun around quickly her dripping hair whipping her in the face. Upon finding nothing she shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

Suddenly a sharp sound crackled behind her, like that of electricity sparks and the next thing she knew, she had been thrown onto her back, her backpack lay at least ten feet away from her. Immediately she could feel that her back was burnt, the stench of burnt flesh reached her nostrils, caused by what she could only describe as a red energy blast.

" Ouch, what the fu…huh?" she had begun rubbing her aching back then gasped at the sight before her, eyes widening in shock.

Fifteen or so funny looking robots, from what she could tell, dressed in black clothes with orange masks and empty eyes, looked down at her. Through they were unmoving standing in a circle, surrounding her, each holding what looked like hand held ray guns. Probably what they had already hit her with. A long droning sound erupted as they charged up their ray guns simultaneously, stunned she sat unmoving, until instinct kicked in. With quick thinking she threw herself onto her feet and back flipped over the circle of robots surrounding her, who at that minute fired at her. With a small thump she landed gracefully be hide them with her right leg pulled close to her chest and her left leg further back using her hands on the ground to balance.

While in that position she took advantage of it and used her back leg to sweep two of them off their feet, she smirked as they landed with a sickening crunch to the ground, landing face first into a deep puddle. Dropping their guns in the process. Jumping up she performed another back flip to put some space between the attacking robots and herself, before running away in the opposite direction.

The robots quickly tore after her, running at top speed firing their guns in the process, which she dodged easily, the smirk still present on her lips, she ran along an ally way trying to shake them off. However she ran into a dead end.

"Uh, oh shit!" she cursed herself for being so clumsy.

The robots soon joined her in the in the alley, even the ones who had previously fallen had managed to pick themselves up to follow her.

"Oh god what do I do now?" she cringed closing her eyes and wrinkling her nose in frustration.

"Let me help" a voice whispered almost seductively in her head. Realisation hit her hard, she was going to have to fight.

"Oh duh, I can handle her this time!" she said voice almost bursting with confidence.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and brought her arms down by her sides and focused on letting go and losing control. A sound like a small electric explosion erupted and her body was suddenly surrounded by electric blue sparks. Her hair flew back from her face and changed to a deep black colour with dark crimson red streaks. Her hair returned to it's normal place resting on her back, all dampness from the rain gone. A defining silence filled the alley as she opened her eyes, a piercing icy blue colour tinted her eyes, a look of pure hatred and anger shone through her orbs.

The newly transformed girl took one step forward and raised her right arm in front of her body, a smirk clearly visible on her slightly parted lips, she kept her arm where it was while the other rested at her side. Suddenly a red energy beam erupted from her raised hand, it shot further down the alley towards the robots it hit one square in the chest. vaporising it instantly, nothing but ashes remained. None of the other robots even flinched as they watched their comrade cease to exist in such a quick way.

However seconds later they fired their now charged guns at the defender, she quickly jumped to the side and avoided most of the blasts but one caught her off guard and ripped through the side of her top, burning and possibly cutting the skin, she could not hold back a pained gasp and clutched her side in agony.

Azure eyes lit up with fury, glowing a chilling blue. Pulling her arm back she threw it out again and another energy beam shot from her open palm, this time only knocking the robots back and not destroying them. At that moment she clutched her ribs again in agony and watched in horror as the robots flew towards her, guns aimed.

The next thing she knew she felt another burning pain rip through her side and then her head.

Then the world seemed to turn black around her and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, she let out a pain filled scream and she hit the floor.

The Titans quickly arrived at the scene where the Slade bots were reportedly last seen, however they found the area completely empty of Sladebots and civilians.

"Oh man!" Cyborg groaned seeing no trace of Slade's army.

"Titans split up, search the city were not stopping until…"

A sudden scream from a further away block interrupted Robin.

Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy all of whom had been standing apart eyes fixed on Robin as he issued orders, whipped their heads in the direction of the scream.

"Think it's him?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"It has to be!" Robin growled viciously already running towards the scream.

The rest of the group allowed two seconds for the reality of the situation to sink in before running off. Robin was in a dead end alleyway within a matter of seconds, he quickly weighed out the scene in front of him and watched as a girl, probably the one who had screamed earlier, curled up on the ground. Panting heavily she was clutching a bleeding side, suddenly she groaned in pain and slipped unconscious.

Robin's eyes widened in horror under his mask and he immediately went to his belt. Finding his bo -staff he extended it and twirled it several times lightningly fast.

"I don't know how Slade survived this time, but you can tell him from me, whatever he's planning it's a no go in my city!" he threw his bo-staff behind his back, ready to attack, with his right hand in front signalling the Slade bots to bring it on, with a smirk gracing his lips.

The Slade bots flew towards him at an amazing speed, Robin stood completely still allowing them to surround him. Robin lunged forward with his bo-staff, throwing his whole body weight into the swing. His attack sliced straight through one of the Slade bots, cutting it in half and sending sparks shooting everywhere. Landing with a light thud on the ground Robin allowed him self a small smile of satisfaction.

Suddenly a black energy surrounded the remaining Slade bots, before they were thrown against the alley wall. They fought and struggled to move but were paralysed by the energy. Starfire and Cyborg ran over to the Slade bots, Starfire took to the air and began destroying them with her Star bolts while Cyborg took aim with his Sonic Cannon.

The destroyed Sade bots fell to the ground and lay in a large pile smoking and setting off sparks.

"Oh Yhea booyah!" Cyborg cheered slapping Starfire a high five whom remained in the air and giggled.

" Whoa hold the party, who's that?" Cyborg asked pointing over to the end of the alleyway at a body slumped on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Beast Boy exclaimed breaking into a run.

Beast Boy soon reached the body dropping down onto his knees he pulled the body into an upright position and lay it on his lap. Brushing back the long hair covering the face he realised he was cradling a pretty young girl in his arms, with her eyes closed he figured she was unconscious. When he tore his gaze away from her face he checked her body over for any injuries, he discovered that her shirt was torn and covered in blood from a deep gash in line with her ribs. A low pained groan snapped his attention back to her face, she did not open her eyes but rolled her head over in his hands.

"No please" she whispered her whole body trembled, then went limp, her slipping unconscious again.

"It's gonna be ok Im gonna look after you" Beast Boy whispered soothingly petting her hair.

"Hey you guys she's hurt!" Beast Boy yelled over to his team who were standing in a group near the battle scene watching him intently, and discussing the battle.

Snapping to attention Robin and Cyborg broke into a quick run while Starfire and Raven hovered along behind them quickly.

"Yo whatsup, where is she hurt?" Cyborg asked reaching the end of the alley quickly followed by the rest of the team.

Robin and Cyborg bent down beside Beast Boy and the unconscious girl.

"Beast Boy, report" Robin asked looking over her.

"I think she's either cracked or broken a few ribs cause she's bleeding badly there" Beast Boy said showing Robin his blood covered hands which stressed his statement.

Cyborg looked down at the girl and ran his hand over the wound, his eye caught the fact that her shirt was burned, along with some burned flesh around the cut.

"Ouch man, no wonder the poor girl was screaming" Cyborg shook his head sadly.

A sudden blue flash from the unconscious girls body gave the whole team a shock, they all watched fascinated as her hair changed from black with crimson streaks, to a light caramel.

"Whoa, what the heck was that, is she ok?!" Beast Boy asked worry etched in his voice, holding onto her a little tighter.

"It looks like she transformed, like a power down" Robin said slowly piecing what he said together rubbing his chin lightly in thought.

"You mean you think she's got powers?" Cyborg asked the spike haired leader

"Let's not worry about that now, let's take her back to the Tower, we'll heal her, and then we can find out what's what agreed?". Robin addressed his team and raised himself up from the ground, he stood looking at his team with his arms crossed.

"Agreed" they all answered in unison.

Robin nodded with them then reached for his utility belt, after searching for a few seconds he pulled out what appeared to be a mask similar to the one he was wearing.

"Here, put this on to protect her identity" Robin handed the mask to Beast Boy who nodded silently and slipped it over her closed eyes gently.

"Ok Cyborg you put her into the T-Car and we'll get her back to the tower as quick as possible"

"No problem" he replied sliding his robotic arms under her back and legs, gently pulling her from Beast Boy's arms and into his own.

Beast Boy watched intently as her frail limp body was lifted from his arms, her white face had turned a ghostly pale colour, probably from blood loss. Beast Boy got to his feet and quickly followed Cyborg's retreating figure to the T-car.

Robin and Raven walked at the back of the group, while Starfire flew a feet above Cyborg's head glancing down at the girl he was carrying. Robin and Raven further back being the two most serious and wisest members of the group began discussing the situation.

"So Raven, what do you think about all of this?" Robin questioned.

"To be honest with you, Im not sure what to think of it all" she simply stated to the point.

"When that blue flash went off and she transformed, did you pick up on anything?" Robin pressed on.

"There was this strange mass of power that felt like it just…disappeared"

"Hmm, are you sure it came from her?" he asked rubbing his chin in thought again.

"Im not sure but it does seem like a bit of a coincidence that it happened after that flash"

"I guess we'll find out when she wakes up" he answered leaning past her and pulling the car door open for her.

Raven quickly jumped into the back seat and watched silently as Beast Boy climbed in beside her while Cyborg slid the unconscious girl onto the backseat, he placed her head down gently on Beast Boy's lap. Starfire slid into one of the front passenger seats.

"Do you think she will be undamaged and better soon?" Starfire asked Robin who has slid in beside her and was fastening his seat belt.

The drivers seat door clicked shut silently as Cyborg sat down and closed the door.

"Yhea Star, she's going to be fine don't worry" Robin reassured her.

"Oh here I found this laying in a puddle just across from where we found her" Beast Boy held up a black and white checked pack back, which was badly burned at the front, think it's hers?"

"Most likely" Robin said turning back round.

"Alright y'all Cyborg said revving up the T-car let's roll"

Well that's the end of chapter one hope you guys enjoyed it, this is my first fanfic so even if you hate it just leave me a wee review to tell me what you thought.

Thanks

Nikki

xxxxxxxx


	2. Forgotten

Forgotten

The rain had long since stopped falling, leaving behind puddles and sodden mud as the only sign that it had actually fallen in the first place. The atmosphere in Titans Tower was a complete opposite from what it had been a few hours. Having just arrived at the tower only a few minutes ago, the whole team stood in the elevator, accompanied by another. The girl they had rescued from Slade's robots. Unconscious still she rested limply in Cyborg's metallic arms.

No one spoke a word, the only audible sound was that of the elevator. Each of them was silent, lost in their own thoughts on the current situation. Even the team prankster Beast Boy remained silent throughout the entire car trip. Robin had assigned Beast Boy to watch over the girl for the car journey. Beast Boy had taken this role very seriously and his eyes had never left her the whole way home.

A sudden jolt followed by a loud ping signalled that they had reached their destination; it brought each of them back to reality with a snap.

Making a space for him the Titans allowed Cyborg out of the elevator first, he quickly made his exit being careful of the girl in his hold. Rushing along the corridor the teens made straight for a set of double doors with a large Red Cross and 'medical room' written in the middle of the door.

Raven used her dark energy to hold the door open for everyone so slip through. Immediately as they entered they were hit with the smell of antiseptic and bleach. A row of bed's, hospital style, stood against the wall furthest from the door. Wheel's and side rails were an extra feature on the otherwise normal bed's. Sterile crisp clean sheets were wrapped around each of the beds mattresses tightly.

"Oulgh, I hate it in here!" Beast Boy wrinkled his sensitive nose in disgust.

" I know but we can't take her to a normal hospital, they'll ask too many questions" Beast Boy nodded after Robin spoke, knowing the team leader was right but hating the room still.

"And anyway Raven can heal her way faster than any doctors can" Cyborg nudged the Goth girl lightly to get her attention.

"Yhea" Raven answered lightly keeping her voice monotone.

Moving forward Cyborg headed for the nearest bed, the other teens following behind him. Beast Boy moved in front of him and slid down the bars allowing Cyborg to gently place her on the bed.

"Ok Raven do u need anything?" Cyborg placed his hand on his titanium hips.

"Just a little space" she answered.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg moved back a few feet allowing Raven the room she needed. Raven moved forward, standing at the side of the bed with the bar's down. Raven removed her hood and rolling up her sleeves slowly. Flexing her fingers she then proceeded to close her eyes and place her hands just above the girls ribs.

Taking a deep breath Raven began her mantra.

" Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath Metrion …"

The others watched in fascination as a white light spilled from Raven's hands and clouded over the girl's chest.

"Raven, is it working?" Beast Boy asked over her mantra.

Cyborg nudged the smaller boy beside him roughly.

"Shhh don't interrupt her" Cyborg whispered.

"S…sorry man" he apologised, clearly scared of an enraged Cyborg.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath Metrion Zynthos" Raven stopped chanting and opened her eyes, the large burn that had previously marred the girls ribcage was gone, replaced by new healthy skin.

"Now can I ask?" Beast Boy questioned dumbly.

" Yhea, now you can ask" Cyborg sighed.

" So did it work Rae?" Beast Boy asked as she turned around to face the group.

" See for yourself" Raven gestured over to the bed lightly.

Beast Boy rushed the last few feet to the girl's bed side, placing his hands on the sheets Beast Boy stared intently at the still unconscious girl.

"Uugh" a low groan came from the girl's slightly parted lips, Beast Boy smiled widely, he leaned back looking at his fellow team mates.

"Hey you guys, she's waking up!"

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg quickly moved to two different sides of the bed, Robin standing beside Beast Boy while Cyborg and Starfire stood together on the opposite side. Raven hovered to the bottom of the bed watching from the angle she was at.

The Teen Titans watched amazed as the girl's eyes opened underneath Robin's spare mask. Slowly she sat up, groaning again, she leaned forward and pulled he knees up to her chest. Dropping her head into her hands she groaned again. Focusing on the bed sheets she winced and wrapped one arm around her ribs.

"Ow, what the hell?" she spoke slowly and her voice was strained as though she was finding it hard to speak.

"Where, where am I?" she asked herself, looking up she found five pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Erm, who are you people, and where am I?" she glanced around the group nervously.

Robin extended his hand to her.

"Hi there, my name's Robin, I'm the leader of the Teen Titans and your in Titans Tower" he smiled warmly.

Hesitantly she took his hand and shook it lightly.

"And this is my team, Cyborg, Starfire Raven and Beast Boy" he pointed to each of them in turn.

Starfire bowed politely, Raven tilted her head upwards, Cyborg waved and smiled widely and Beast Boy blushed muttering a small hey.

"So what's your name?" Robin crossed his arms looking at her directly.

"Umm my name, it's Shadow" her voice sounded nervous.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shadow, it's a shame its under such bitter circumstances" she frowned in thought.

"Yhea why am I here ouch, she clutched her ribs again and what the heck happened to me?" she rubbed her ribs lightly obviously in pain.

Shadow looked at Robin seemingly expecting him to answer.

"Well, Robin kept his arms crossed and looked down in thought, we received a distress call that alerted us to a disturbance downtown, when we got there we were about to split up when we herd you scream"

"Robin ran into an alley and found you on your knees struggling to breath" Raven continued.

"Yhea do you remember being attacked by robots with half orange half black masks on?" Cyborg asked Shadow, who blinked in confusion.

"Attacked, robots, you mean those weird guys who were chasing me were robots?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes they are they work for a most bad person, who is not our friend" Starfire scowled lightly.

"Yhea I remember running from them, they chased me into this alley way, they had me cornered so I uh…fought back, but I think one of them blasted me and I blacked out, I don't remember anything after that".

Shadow rested her legs comfortably on the bed, relaxing but still not removing her arm from wrapped around her ribs.

"So uh, show do you feel?" Beast Boy looked at her curiously waiting for her reaction.

Shadow looked at the boy questioning her, a light pink tinged the top of his green cheeks. Raising an eyebrow at him, she shrugged it off.

"Well, I feel great, apart from my ribs on this side, she indicated with her free arm, they feel like someone hit me with a truck"

Raven moved over to the bed closely watched by the rest of the group. Raven glanced down at Shadow's arm covered ribs, she indicated for the other girl to move her arm

Hesitantly Shadow moved her arm. Raven inspected the other girl's ribs carefully through the hole in her t-shirt. Moving back Raven pulled up her hood again.

"I only healed the burn from the blast, I can't heal bones, they have to grow back naturally if you want it to be less painful, Yhea you definitely broke a few from when you fell or from when you were hit" Raven informed Shadow in her usual monotone voice.

Eyes wide Shadow gasped in surprise.

"You…you healed me, but how?" she stuttered obviously shocked.

"I healed you with my powers, healing is on the list of other things I can do with my mind"

Taking it all in Shadow's facial expression changed from shock to a wide grin.

"Could you show me something you can do?" she asked unable to keep the smile from her lips or the curiosity from her voice.

"Sure" was her monotone reply.

Raven raised her left arm and pushed it out in front of her, opening her palm and widely spreading her fingers she closed her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos" Raven quietly whispered her mantra and a black light covered her hand.

Suddenly the medical room doors turned a deathly black colour and quickly swung open. A black bubble of energy entered through the doors, a small item was floating in the bubble slowly making its way towards Raven's open hand. It was the backpack Beast Boy had discovered earlier downtown.

Finally it reached Raven, letting go of the energy she allowed the backpack to fall into her awaiting hands.

"Is this yours?" Raven asked holding it up for her to see.

Shadow stared at Raven mouth wide open in shock, it was a few seconds before she answered.

"Umm, Yhea it's mine, thank you" she said accepting the bag from Raven.

"No problem"

"So I take it you all have special powers then?" Shadow glanced around the group and they each nodded in turn.

"That is so cool, come on I wanna see what all of you can do!" she was clearly getting excited.

"Sure, but only if you promise to show us yours" Robin glanced at her smiling.

Shadow's grin fell from her face and she visibly paled slightly.

"H…how do you know about that?" she stammered.

Robin held up his hands signalling peace.

"Hey take it easy, were the good guys remember, we saw you transform after we rescued you" he spoke softly trying not to frighten her.

"Oh ok, then promise me something"

"Sure anything" the young boy wonder shrugged.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about my powers, no one's supposed to know, there what makes me a freak" she turned away unable to keep eye contact.

The whole group gasped.

"Listen Shadow…" she turned her head slightly to the voice of Beast Boy, he was smiling sadly at her.

"I dunno who told you your powers make you a freak, but they are so wrong, your powers whatever they are, make you special, I mean come on look at me I'm green!" Beast Boy laughed lightly

Shadow smiled slightly.

"Shadow I gave you that mask for a reason, if you don't want us to know who you are behind it then that's ok"

Shadows free hand went up to her eyes, touching the mask lightly.

" I hadn't even realised" she whispered

" You really are the good guy's, you rescued me, healed me and even brought me to your home, if I can show you at least some respect, then I should at least trust you enough to let you know who I am" she took a deep breath.

Bringing both hands up to her head she pulled the ties on the mask and slowly slipped it off. Striking emerald eyes gazed round at the Teen Titans.

"Shadow is the name I use when I'm using my powers, my real name is Sky Winters, but you can still call me Shadow if you want to " she smiled again feeling slightly lighter.

"Well Shadow, were still going to make that promise to protect your identity, and I think we should make a promise to protect you as well" Robin glanced around his team who nodded in agreement.

"Protect me from what, those robots guys, did they get away?" Shadow asked confused.

"Not exactly" Raven sighed.

"Huh?" Shadow asked dumbfounded.

"Do you remember Starfire mentioning that those robots were working for someone" Cyborg asked Shadow who nodded in response.

"Well the guy who they work for is an evil wacko, he must have sent his wacko robots after you or something" Beast Boy made over exadurated hand gestures every time he said wacko, Shadow laughed.

"Well evil wacko or not, he's going to jail for a very long time I'll make sure of it" Robin growled.

" In the meantime you can crash here" Cyborg grinned slapping Shadow on the shoulder lightly

"Uh that's not necessary" she blushed lightly, rubbing her shoulder slowly.

"Nonsense, we shall look after you until your body is undamaged and you are no longer in danger" Starfire giggled and clapped her hands getting excited.

"Yhea, it'll be awesome" there was an equal amount of excitement in Beast Boy's voice as well.

"Umm, I don't know" she answered unsurely.

"Powers or not there's no way you'd stand a chance against Slade or his robots on your own while your injured" Raven pointed out still managing to keep her voice monotone.

"Wait, why is this guy even after me?!" Shadow yelled frustration evident in her voice.

"Don't know, but until we figure it out and put a stop to him your in danger" Robin crossed his arms and glanced down at the floor in thought, quickly becoming a habit of his.

"But until then we'll get your ribs bandaged then we can give you the grand tour" Cyborg grinned.

"Grand tour?"

TBC.

An: I made some edits to this chapter after re- reading it and picking up on some errors I missed before as I don't have a beta, I'm working on chapter three at the moment it's just really hard to find time now that I'm working full time, sorry guys.

Nikki xoxoxoxo


End file.
